Chronologie der chinesisch-amerikanischen Literatur
Diese Chronologie der chinesisch-amerikanischen Literatur bietet einen Überblick über wichtige Ereignisse in der Geschichte der Literatur, die chinesische oder chinesischstämmige Autoren in den Vereinigten Staaten oder für den Literaturmarkt der Vereinigten Staaten geschrieben haben. Einführung Die chinesisch-amerikanische Literatur ist das Textkorpus, das chinesische und chinesischstämmige Autoren in den Vereinigten Staaten oder für den Literaturmarkt der Vereinigten Staaten geschrieben haben. Diese Literatur entstand in 19. Jahrhundert mit der chinesischen Einwanderung und erreichte ihren bisherigen Höhepunkt in der zweiten Hälfte des 20. Jahrhunderts mit Autoren wie Frank Chin, David Henry Hwang, Maxine Hong Kingston und Amy Tan. Die frühe chinesisch-amerikanische Literatur ist erst seit kurzer Zeit Gegenstand literaturwissenschaftlicher Forschung. Sie stammt von mehrheitlich kantonesischen Autoren, die teils chinesisch, teils englisch geschrieben haben. Die chinesisch-amerikanische Literatur des 20. Jahrhunderts ist dagegen fast ausschließlich in englischer Sprache verfasst. Russell C. Leong: Paths of Stone, Rivers of Ink: The Sineo-American World through Its Writers Ihren Aufstieg erlebte sie nach der Aufhebung des Chinese Exclusion Act (in Stufen von 1943 bis 1965). Die ersten weithin wahrgenommenen chinesisch-amerikanischen Autoren waren Jade Snow Wong, die 1950 ihren ersten Memoirenband veröffentlichte, und C. Y. Lee, dessen Roman Flower Drum Song von Rodgers und Hammerstein 1958 zu einem populären Musical adaptiert wurde. 1971 war Frank Chin der erste chinesisch-amerikanische Dramatiker, der ein Werk erfolgreich in ein New Yorker Theater brachte (The Chickencoop Chinaman). Maxine Hong Kingston errang mit ihrem 1975 veröffentlichten Memoirenband The Woman Warrier den bedeutenden National Book Critics Circle Award. In den 1980er Jahren gewann David Henry Hwang einen Obie Award mit seinem Debütdrama F. O. B. (1980) und einen Tony Award mit seinem Stück M. Butterfly (1988), das David Cronenberg 1993 mit Jeremy Irons und John Lone zu einem gleichnamigen Film verarbeitete. Amy Tan gewann mit ihrem Roman The Joy Luck Club (1989) u. a. einen National Book Award. Erfolgreiche chinesisch-amerikanische Autoren der jüngeren Zeit sind Gish Jen, Shirley Geok-lin Lim und Sandra Tsin Loh. Shawn Wongs 1996 veröffentlichter Roman American Knees wurde 2009 als Film adaptiert (Americanese). Die chinesisch-amerikanische Literatur beschäftigt sich mit einer Vielzahl unterschiedlicher Themen. Besonders weit verbreitete Themen sind jedoch die chinesisch-amerikanische Migrationserfahrung, die Schwierigkeiten der Assimilation in die Kultur der angloamerikanischen Mehrheit und die Auseinandersetzungen zwischen den (unterschiedlich stark assimilierten) Generationen. Viele Arbeiten befassen sich auch mit Fragen der persönlichen oder sexuellen Identität.Guiyou Huang: Asian American Literary Studies, Columbia University Press, 2006, ISBN 978-0-7486-2013-5 Die Sino-Amerikaner sind eine Minderheit mit hohem Bildungsniveau, 51,7 Prozent der Sino-Amerikaner über 25 Jahre haben einen Collegeabschluss, aber nur 27 Prozent der erwachsenen Gesamtbevölkerung der USA (http://news.newamericamedia.org/news/view_article.html?article_id=6ec7eb56a450600d6f1bfb41f1899e76 A Portrait of Chinese America). die gegenwärtig höhere Zuwachsraten verzeichnet als die meisten anderen Einwanderergruppen.Nur aus Mexiko und den Philippinen reisen derzeit mehr Immigranten ein als aus Volksrepublik China und Taiwan (Chinese Immigrant in the United States). Chronologie Den amerikanischen Gepflogenheiten entsprechend, stellen die meisten chinesisch-amerikanischen Autoren ihre Rufnamen dem Familiennamen voran. 20. Jahrhundert *1909 – Yung Wing: My Life in China and America (Memoiren)Yung Wing: My Life in China and America, 1909 *1931 ‒ H. T. Tsiang: China Red (Roman) *1937 ‒ H. T. Tsiang: And China Has Hands (Roman) *1939 ‒ Lin Yutang: Moment in Peking (Roman) *1942 ‒ Helena Kuo: I've come a long way (Memoiren) *1943 ‒ Pardee Lowe: Father and Glorious Descendant (Memoiren) *1944 ‒ Helena Kuo: Westward to Chungking (Roman) *1947 ‒ Monlin Chiang: Tides from the West: A Chinese Autobiography (Autobiografie) *1950 ‒ Jade Snow Wong: Fifth Chinese Daughter (Autobiografie) *1953 ‒ Lin Yutang: The Vermillion Gate (Roman) *1956 ‒ Diana Chang: The Frontiers of Love (Roman) *1956 ‒ Hsin-hai Chang: The Fabulous Concubine (Roman) *1957 ‒ C. Y. Lee: The Flower Drum Song (Roman) *1958 ‒ Janet Lim: Sold for Silver (Memoiren) *1959 ‒ Lin Tai-yi: The Eavesdropper (Roman) *1960 ‒ Hazel Ai Chun Lin: House of Orchids (Roman) *1961 ‒ Louis Chu: Eat a Bowl of Tea (Roman) *1968 ‒ Chuang Hua: Crossings (Roman *1971 ‒ Frank Chin: The Chickencoop Chinaman (Schauspiel) *1972 ‒ Chiang Yee: The Silent Traveller’s Hong Kong Zhuzhi Poems (Gedichte) *1974 ‒ Jeffery Paul Chan, Frank Chin, et al. (Hg.): Aiieeeee! An Anthology of Asian American Writers (Anthologie) *1974 ‒ Frank Chin: The Year of the Dragon (Schauspiel) *1975 ‒ Minfong Ho: Sing to the Dawn (Kinderbuch) *1975 ‒ Maxine Hong Kingston: The Woman Warrior: Memoirs of a Girlhood Among Ghosts (Memoiren) *1975 ‒ Monfoon Leong: Son Number One (Erzählung, postum) *1975 ‒ Jade Snow Wong: No Chinese Stranger (Autobiografie) *1975ff ‒ Laurence Yep: Golden Mountain Chronicles (Kinderbuchreihe) *1977 ‒ Nellie Wong: Dreams in Harrison Railroad Park (Gedichte) *1979 ‒ Fay Chiang: In the City of Contradictions (Gedichte) *1979 ‒ Zhang Eileen: Lust, Caution (Novelle) miniatur|200px|Shawn Hsu Wong. *1979 ‒ Shawn Wong: Homebase (Roman) *1980 ‒ David Henry Hwang: F. O. B. ‒ Fresh off the Boat (Schauspiel) *1980 ‒ Shirley Geok-lin Lim: Crossing the Peninsula (Gedichte) *1981 ‒ Bette Bao Lord: Spring Moon (Roman) *1981 ‒ David Henry Hwang: The Dance and the Railroad; Family Devotions (Schauspiele) *1982ff ‒ Laurence Yep: Dragon (Fantasyroman-Serie) *1983 ‒ Mei-mei Berssenbrugge: The Heat Bird (Gedichte) *1983 ‒ Ruthanne Lum McCunn: Pie-Biter (Bilderbuch) *1983 ‒ John Yau: Corpse and Mirror (Gedichte) *1984 ‒ Bette Bao Lord: In the Year of the Bear and Jackie Robinson (Kinderbuch) *1984 ‒ Katherine Wei, Terry Quinn: Second Daughter: Growing Up in China, 1930‒1949 (Memoiren) *1986 ‒ Nien Cheng: Leben und Tod in Shanghai (Autobiografie) *1986 ‒ Li-Young Lee: Rose (Gedichte) *1986 ‒ Nellie Wong: The Death of Long Steam Lady (Gedichte) *1987 ‒ Evelina Chao: Gates of Grace (Roman) *1987 ‒ Marilyn Chin: Dwarf Bamboo (Gedichte) *1989 ‒ Mei-mei Berssenbrugge: Empathy (Gedichte) *1989 ‒ Amy Tan: Töchter des Himmels (Roman; Originaltitel: The Joy Luck Club) miniatur|200px|Der Science-Fiction-Autor Ted Chiang. *1990 ‒ Ted Chiang: Tower of Babylon (Science Fiction-Erzählung) *1990 ‒ David Henry Hwang: M. Butterfly (Schauspiel) *1990 ‒ Li-Young Lee: The City in Which I Love You (Gedichte) *1990 ‒ Elizabeth Wong: Kimchee and Chitlins (Schauspiel) *1991 ‒ Jung Chang: Wilde Schwäne (Autobiografie) *1991 ‒ Gish Jen: Typical American (Roman) *1991 ‒ Gus Lee: China Boy (Roman) *1991 ‒ David Wong Louie: Pangs of Love (Kurzgeschichten) *1991 ‒ Amy Tan: Die Frau des Feuergottes (Roman) *1991 ‒ Elizabeth Wong: Letters to a Student Revolutionary (Schauspiel) *1992 ‒ David Henry Hwang: Golden Child (Schauspiel) *1993 ‒ Mei-mei Berssenbrugge: Sphericity (Gedichte) *1993 ‒ Fae Myenne Ng: Bone (Roman) *1994 ‒ Marilyn Chin: The Phoenix Gone, the Terrace Empty (Gedichte) *1994 ‒ Gus Lee: Honor and Duty (Roman) *1994 ‒ Anchee Min: Rote Azalee (Memoiren) *1994 ‒ Wang Ping: American Visa (Kurzgeschichten) *1994 ‒ Wu Ningkun, Li Yikai: A Single Tear ‒ A Family's Persecution, Love, and endurance in Communist China (Memoiren) *1995 ‒ Li-Young Lee: The Winged Seed: A Remembrance (Memoiren) *1995 ‒ Anchee Min: Land meines Herzens (Roman) *1995 ‒ Lisa See: Auf dem goldenen Berg (Roman) *1995 ‒ Elizabeth Wong: China Doll (Schauspiel) *1995 ‒ Shawn Wong: American Knees (Roman) *1996 ‒ Bette Bao Lord: Middle Heart (Roman) *1996 ‒ Gish Jen: Mona in the Promised Land (Roman) *1996 ‒ Gus Lee: Tiger's Tail (Roman) *1996 ‒ Shirley Geok-lin Lim: Among the White Moon Faces: An Asian American Memoir of Homelands (Memoiren) *1996 ‒ Wang Ping: Foreign Devil (Roman) *1997 ‒ Patricia Chao: Monkey King (Roman) *1997 ‒ Lisa See: Die goldene Klinge (Roman; Originaltitel: Flower Net) *1997 ‒ Nellie Wong: Stolen Moments (Gedichte) *1998 ‒ Lan Samantha Chang: Hunger: A Novella and Stories (Erzählungen) *1998 ‒ Ted Chiang: Story of Your Life (Science Fiction-Kurzgeschichte) *1998 ‒ Tony Chiu: Positiv Match (Kriminalroman) *1998 ‒ Alexander Kuo: Chinese Opera (Roman) *1998 ‒ Wang Ping: Of Flesh & Spirit (Gedichte) *1998 ‒ Amy Tan: Die hundert verborgenen Sinne (Roman) *1999 ‒ Lori Bryant-Woolridge: Read Between the Lines (Roman) *1999 ‒ Ha Jin: Waiting (Roman) *1999 ‒ Stephen Liu: My Father's Martial Art (Gedichte) *1999 ‒ Adeline Yen Mah: Fallende Blätter (Memoiren) *1999 ‒ Lisa See: Der Feuerdrache (Roman; Originaltitel: The Interior) *2000 ‒ Ted Chiang: Seventy-Two Letters (Science Fiction-Erzählung) *2000 ‒ Gus Lee: No Physical Evidence (Roman) *2000 ‒ Russell Leong: Phoenix Eyes and Other Stories (Erzählungen) *2000 ‒ David Wong Louie: The Barbarians are Coming (Roman) *2000 ‒ Alvin Lu: The Hell Screams (Roman) 21. Jahrhundert *2001 ‒ Christina Chiu: Troublemaker and Other Saints (Roman) *2001 ‒ Alexander Kuo: Lipstick and Other Stories (Erzählungen) *2001 ‒ Li-Young Lee: Book of My Nights (Gedichte) *2001 ‒ Ruthanne Lum McCunn: The Moon Pearl (Roman) *2001 ‒ Anchee Min: Madame Mao (Roman) *2001 ‒ Amy Tan: Die Tuschezeichnung (Roman; Originaltitel: The Bonesetter's Daughter) *2001 ‒ Xie Bingying: A Woman Soldier's Story: The Autobiography of Xie Bingying (Autobiografie) *2001 ‒ Xu Xi: Unwalled City (Roman) *2002 ‒ Cathy Bao Bean: The Chopstick-Fork Principle: A Memoir and Manual (Roman) *2002 ‒ Ted Chiang: Hell is the Absence of god (Science Fiction-Erzählung) *2002 ‒ Marilyn Chin: Rhapsody in Plain Yellow (Gedichte) *2002 ‒ David Henry Hwang: Flower Drum Song (Musical) *2002 ‒ Ed Lin: Waylaid (Kriminalroman) *2003 ‒ Jean Yee Long: Luxuriantly Literate: A Biographical Novel (Roman) *2003 ‒ Wang Ping: The Magic Whip (Gedichte) *2003 ‒ Lisa See: Tod am Jangtse (Roman; Originaltitel: Dragon Bones) *2004 ‒ Lori Bryant-Woolridge: Hitts & Mrs. (Roman) *2004 ‒ Lan Samantha Chang: Inheritance (Roman) *2004 ‒ Tina Chang: Half-Lit Houses (Gedichte) *2004 ‒ Evelina Chao: Yeh Yeh's House (Memoiren) *2004 ‒ Gish Jen: The Love Wife (Roman) *2004 ‒ Ha Jin: War Trash (Roman) *2004 ‒ Gus Lee: Chasing Hepburn (Memoiren) *2004 ‒ Vyvyane Loh: Breaking the Tongue (Roman) *2004 ‒ Anchee Min: Die Kaiserin auf dem Drachenthron (Roman) *2005 ‒ Patricia Chao: Mambo Peligroso (Roman) *2005 ‒ Kenneth Eng: Dragons: Lexicon Triumvirate (Science Fiction-Roman) *2005 ‒ Eugie Foster: Inspirations End (Erzählungen) *2005 ‒ Yiyun Li: A Thousand Years of Good Prayers (Kurzgeschichten) *2005 ‒ Lisa See: Der Seidenfächer (Roman) *2005 ‒ Amy Tan: Der Geist der Madame Chen (Roman; Originaltitel: Saving Fish from Drowning) *2006 ‒ Alexander Kuo: Panda Diaries (Roman) *2006 ‒ Raymond K. Wong: The Pacific Between (Jugendroman) *2006 ‒ Emily Wu: Feather in the Storm: A Childhood Lost in Chaos (Memoiren) *2007 ‒ Ted Chiang: the Merchant and the Alchemist's Gate (Science Fiction-Erzählung) *2007 ‒ William Poy Lee: The Eighth Promise: An American Son's Tribute to His Toisanese Mother (Memoiren) *2007 ‒ Ed Lin: This is a Bust (Kriminalroman) *2007 ‒ Fan Wu: February Flowers (Roman) *2008 ‒ Yuan-tsung Chen: Return to the Middle Kingdom; One Family, Three Revolutionaries, and the Birth of Modern China (Autobiografie) *2008 ‒ Nancy Yi Fan: Swordbird (Kinder-Fantasyroman) *2008 ‒ Dan Kwong: Be Like Water (Schauspiel) *2008 ‒ Li-Young Lee: Behind My Eyes (Gedichte) *2009 ‒ Marilyn Chin: Revenge of the Mooncake Vixen (Roman) *2009 ‒ Eugie Foster: Returning My Sister's Face and Other Far Eastern Tales of Whimsy and Malice (Erzählungen) *2009 ‒ Grace Lin: Where the Mountain Meets the Moon (Kinderbuch; Newberry Honor) *2009 ‒ Fan Wu: Beautiful as Yesterday (Roman) Siehe auch *Amerikanische Literatur *Chinesische Literatur *Geschichte der Chinesen in den Vereinigten Staaten *Liste bekannter chinesischer US-Amerikaner *Liste chinesischer Schriftsteller Literatur *Leslie Bow: Betrayal and Other Acts of Subversion: Feminism, Sexual Politics, Asian American Women's Literature, Princeton University Press, 2001, ISBN 0691070938 *Guiyou Huang: Asian American short story writers: an A-to-Z guide, 2003 *Elaine Kim: Asian American Literature: An Introduction to the Writings and Their Social Context, Temple University Press, 1984, ISBN 0877223521 *Shirley Lim, Amy Ling (Hg.): Reading the Literatures of Asian America, Temple University Press, 1992, ISBN 0877229368 *Amy Ling: Between Worlds: Women Writers of Chinese Ancestry, Teachers College Press, 1990, ISBN 0807762369 *Sau-ling Cynthia Wong: Reading Asian American Literature, Princeton University Press, 1993, ISBN 0691015414 *Xiao-huang Yin: Chinese American Literature since the 1850s, University of Illinois Press, 2000, ISBN 0252025245 Weblinks *Prominent People in Our Communities USAsians.net Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Zeittafel ! ! ! Literatur, Chronologie der Chinesisch-amerikanischen